


Spooky Ol' Woods

by Zyxst



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Chase Collins Knows The Way To A Girl's Heart, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, French Kissing, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Oral Sex, Power Rangers - Freeform, Reader-Insert, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Chase decides he'd rather walk you home than go to Nicky's with Reid and Tyler.
Relationships: Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Reader, Tyler Simms & Reid Garwin & Chase Collins, Tyler Simms/Reader (minor)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spooky Ol' Woods

Tyler, Reid, and that new guy, Chase, were walking me home instead of going with Pogue and Caleb to Nicky's. I dunno why. Did they think I needed protection? We live in *Ipswich*. Nothing dangerous has happened here in, like, 300 years. I said as much, getting smirks from Tyler and Reid. Reid raised his hands in surrender, saying, "Fine, fine. We'll leave you alone, [Y/N]." He backed away, pulling Tyler along with him.

Tyler patted my shoulder. He looked at Chase. "You coming?"

Chase looked between me and the guys. "Uh, I think I'll hang out with [Y/N], make sure she gets home safe."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Oh fuck you." I gestured toward the path ahead. "I live on the other side of the woods. I'm. Fine."

"But, those woods are 'haunted with the spectres of cursed witches'," Reid intoned, his arms straight out as he walked like a zombie. Tyler was laughing, and before long, Chase joined in. 

Again my eyes rolled. I flapped my hands, scoffing, "Ugh, you're becoming as bad as they are, Collins." I turned away, walked toward the path, and waved a hand over my head. "Goodbye, boys!" 

I was a few feet into the woods when I heard someone jogging up behind me. It was Chase. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, matching pace with me. "I didn't mean to piss you off," he said.

"You didn't. Not really anyway," I replied. I touched his elbow, warning him about the roots growing up through the dirt. "The guys are kinda overprotective, because we grew up together I guess."

"Oh. I thought you and Tyler-"

"Oh no, Hell no." I stopped suddenly and faced Chase. "Tyler and me were an 'item' back in kindergarten. He wouldn't let me play Power Rangers, so I called him a poopyhead and dumped his ass." He was grinning.

We began walking again. After a bit, he leaned close to me. "I would've let you play Power Rangers."

"Even Red Ranger?" I asked, giving him the side eye.

"Especially the Red Ranger."

I grabbed his arm, tucking mine around it and snuggling my cheek against his shoulder. "I love you. We are officially dating now." We shared a laugh and I was amazed he didn't brush me off. Damn, he felt good. My hands were itching to grab his ass. I decided to let go, stepping away from him.

"Hey, where're you going?" Chase asked. He reached out and ran a hand across my shoulder to my neck. He was cupping my jaw, rubbing his thumb lightly against my cheek. 

All my brain could come up with was 'uhh'. I stared up at him, honestly surprised.

"You've gone all quiet on me, [Y/N]. Can't have that." He bent down and briefly touched his lips to mine, encouraging me to open for him. My lips parted, allowing his tongue to dip in for a taste. I licked the length of his tongue and he playfully sucked on it. I moaned, loudly. My hands snaked around his waist to his butt. I palmed both cheeks, firmly digging all my fingers into the muscles, and hauled his crotch flush to mine.

We made out for a while, sharing spit while dry humping. I pulled away, gasping. "I'm not a cocktease, Collins."

"Chase. Call me by my name," he whispered, then went to work sucking a hickey on my throat.

Oh shit, he was good! My eyes fluttered shut and my body went slack in his embrace. One of my hands got back some control and opened the fly of his jeans. It eased under his briefs, finding his thick member ready to go. I pushed my mouth near his ear. "I wanna suck you off, Chase. Wanna sleep tonight with a belly full of your cum."

He shoved me onto my knees, growling my name. He held my hair away with one hand while smearing his leaking cock against my lips. I opened wide to swallow him down and tugged his clothes down to his knees. I brushed his hand away, keeping that dick steady as I bobbed up and down. When I found my rhythm, I easily gobbled him down to the root. "Fuuuuck, [Y/N]. Such a good cocksucker for me. Gonna take it all, aren't you? Yesss." Chase fucked deep as he could go, forcing my face into his crotch and making me gulp down all of the cum from his orgasm.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50434090332/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
